


Road Rush

by IllusiveWritings



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Jim's Cabin, Kate's Harley, Kink Meme, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, blowjob, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveWritings/pseuds/IllusiveWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fil for the Summer 2014 Kink Meme. Prompt: Blowjob and sex on her Harley in a semi-secluded spot off the road, on the way to her father's cabin. Prequel to Supple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like I developed a sort of kink towards Harley Davidsons and bike leather. Maybe because I dream about having a Harely or simply because I love leather jackets? Don’t know. Anyway, second fill for the kink meme, technically, takes place somewhere between season 5 and 6, and it’s a prequel to the other fill. No need to read that but if you’re into prompts involving motorbikes, you may like it. The first part is very similar to the other, but it’s because their set in the same headcanon of mine so, considering they share some aspects, they’re bound to be similar. Hope it doesn’t hinder the reading, most of all if you read Supple. Have fun!

One week.

One week of total isolation up on the Adirondacks in her father’s cabin, just them and no one else. No better way to escape the summer heat of New York.

Summer heat. That was a nice title for a Nikki novel, he thought as they rode northbound to the place. He had no idea how long it would take, but Kate was driving and all he had to do was enjoying the view around him.

He just wished they could talk, but the wind blowing against their helmets made communications impossible, no matter how loud they screamed.

He still couldn’t believe they were going there using her Harley. He had never seen it up to that morning. He was pretty sure they’d had taken his Mercedes or the SUV, but she arrived at his place early that morning in full leather gear, straddling her bike. Behind the lifted tinted visor of her full helmet, he could guess she was smiling at his dumbfounded reaction.

The only coherent thought that surfaced from the sea of sex-related thoughts running up and down his nearly numb brain was: “That’s why you told me to pack lightly? Because we’re going there with your bike?”  

Kate nodded. “Yes.” her voice was muffled by the padding and the heavy plastic of her helmet. “That and because you won’t need many clothes up there. I don’t think we’ll leave that often.”

She threw him a brand new black helmet. “Jump on, it’s a long way up there and I don’t want to waste any more time here in New York.”

And from that moment on, all he could think about, everything his mind con conjure up in the deafening roar of the engine and the thunderous wind that surrounded them, was related to sex.

He had no idea how big was the cabin, or how many rooms it had or what kind of furniture he would find, but all he wanted to do was fucking her against every surface he’d found there. Even outside, if he found the right place for her to hang on.

They had been on the road for an hour, heading towards the mountains at a decent speed, or so he thought, and all that thinking about sex was making the trip kind of uncomfortable for him. The passenger seat wasn’t exactly comfortable to begin with but to continuous sexual stimulation his overdriven mind was sending out just made it worse. He squirmed on the padded seat from time to time, trying to adjust on the padded section of the bike without hindering Kate’s handling of the powerful vehicle on the road full of turns, not wanting to disturb her concentration. That would have been a total disaster.

The only relief he was getting from that long trip was the distinct change of temperature. The higher and further in the North they rode, the cooler the air got. He had thought that her instruction to get a heavy jacket was only a precaution in case they’d encounter bad weather while up there, but she had him wear it right from the start, in New York. And in the blistering heat of the weird wave that had hit the city so early in March he thought she was crazy, but he now understood. It was sunny, yes, but the wind and the lowering temperature made the jacket necessary. Maybe a pair of gloves too, like the one she was wearing. He suspected they weren’t only for utility, as for a better grip on the handle and the breaks, but also because at the speed they were traveling at, the air was cold, and his hands felt like blocks of ice.

He concentrated on that to try and soothe the whirlwind of inappropriate thoughts and get a little bit more comfortable on his seat.

He wasn’t doing a good job, considering the tight bulge in his pants, still present and still hard as a rock.

And Kate knew it.

From her place, while she was still very concentrated on driving, she had noticed his movements, the uncomfortable fidgeting in the tiny backseat and most of all, she had felt the source of his discomfort quite clearly even through the thick layers of her clothes.

Somehow, her first thought was that she was indeed right when she had told him he wasn’t ready to see her straddling a bike in leather, two years before. She had meant it to be a joke, as in: you’ll never see me in leather gear, she was still in denial of her feelings for him back then, but now, as she drove to her father’s cabin, she knew she had been right that day. He wasn’t ready to see her in full leather gear. Not then, when she had teased him about it, and not now, although they were in a relationship. A very sexual relationship.

Oh well, she couldn’t blame him for being excited about their trip. They had a week of total relaxation ahead of them, and by relaxation she meant a very strenuous and prolonged physical activity in the bedroom and anything related.

And she had to admit she wasn’t exactly too comfortable herself. It was no secret that she found  riding her bike arousing. It awakened something primal, deep inside of her, that she could not control. And she had stopped trying to years before, she just rode with it - literally - and let the engine do most of the job. She never got off on driving alone, as much as she sometimes let her mind wander and get lost in her thoughts, she never gave up the concentration needed to drive safely. No way.

But it was the first time Castle rode with her and that was a tiny detail that made her slightly hornier than the usual. And if his tight pants were giving him hell, her now soaked underwear was uncomfortable as hell.

But she knew how to alleviate their issue.

Too bad it was still too far away. They had to wait a little more to get some relief.

But it was still ninety minutes to the cabin, but she knew a road that ran beside the main one for some miles that led to some secluded spots they could exploit. Also, the secondary road itself wasn’t that crowded, only a few locals sometimes used it, and mostly as an unofficial parking spot when they went hunting.

It was already too late for hunters.

If they hurried up, they had a chance.

She shook her head at the thought. His first time on a bike of that kind, even if only as a passenger, and he’d get some acrobatic sex on the same bike.

Oh what the hell, they were on vacation. Being a little crazy was part of the fun.

Castle kept moving and fidgeting against her back all the way as she drove, as calmly as she could. If Castle wasn’t much inclined on standing still, she’d buy them a few minutes, pushing a little more the engine and speeding up a little bit. Not much, but enough for him to notice.

He wondered why she had sped up their nice cruising to a slightly up beat driving, with sharper turns and using much more the bending instead of the simple turning. It looked like she wanted to get there faster than before. They had just entered a portion of the road engulfed by thick trees, maybe they were closer than he’d thought and she wanted to get there sooner?

He grew more confused when she abruptly turned into a secondary road, a rough one too, with old, broken asphalt that made the trip quite rough, totally opposite to the nice, quiet and fluid one they’d had up to that moment.

Kate slowed down to a cautious speed and started looking around. At that speed, both the noise of the engine and the wind around them was low enough to allow them to talk. “Are we lost?” he shouted.

“No, at all. I know exactly where we are.” she replied, turning once again into a non-tracked path that led to a clearing surrounded by thick trees and high bushes. Completely hidden from view from outside.

Kate turned the engine off and placed the kickstand down. “Jump off.” she ordered, taking off her helmet and hanging it at one of the handles.

Totally confused, he did as ordered. “What are we doing here?” he asked, taking his own helmet off. His hair, usually well combed and perfectly styled, was all floppy and stuck to his forehead with sweat. The dumbfounded look on his face made him totally cute.

“You’ll see in a moment.” with that, she was off the bike too and had turned him around, pushing him to sit on what had been her own seat up to that moment. When she dropped on her knees on the cold, grassy ground, he gasped, loudly, realizing what she wanted to do.

“You’ve been fidgeting since New York. And halfway I realized why.” she stated, quite plainly, although she faltered on some syllables betraying her own arousal, and she quickly worked on his belt and went straight to undo the zipper of his jeans, once the buckle was down. “You can’t sit on that thing for another hour like this.” she palmed him through his boxers and reveled at the feeling of him twitching in her hand.

“Kate… this isn’t exactly…”

“Shut the fuck up Castle, not the right moment to get all prudish on me now.”

Oh he shut up. He indeed shut the fuck up. When she pulled his raging hard on out of his boxers and wrapped her perfect lips around the head of his cock he was forced to shut up. He could barely stand up straight on his legs when she sucked him like that. His hands looked for support on the shiny black and chromed surface of the bike, but found little purchase and the bike keeled a little off the kickstand. He quickly stopped pushing back and the heavy Harley went back on its support. He had good head in his past, damn, Meredith was the closest thing to a professional cocksucker that ever laid lips on him but hell, Kate Beckett was the most marvelous woman in the world, in that regards. The way she used everything in her arsenal all at once made him go crazy. Also, she had this absolutely wonderful trick she did sometimes, like in that very moment… he just loved the contrast a powerful suction and a hand wrapped around the base slowly pumping the rest of his shaft.

“Fuck it Kate… stop… I’m not going to last much longer.” he whimpered.

She stilled for a moment and looked up at him. The look of desperation stamped on his face made her smile and the slight movement made him flinch. Not wanting to spoil the moment though, she released him and stood up to face him. Well, not quite, since her motorcycle boots weren’t her usual high heels that allowed her to match his height.

He panted slightly, when she wrapped her hand around him again and started a slow, tortuous movement from base to head, the pressure changing with each inch. She knew it made him go completely postal. “Now listen. You’re right, this is not the right place but we’ve started it, now let’s finish. Just let’s make it quick, alright?”

He nodded, a rush of fresh adrenaline flowing through his veins as her words. “Just… how?”

Yeah… how? Bikes and sex didn’t exactly make a good union. Yes, bikes could be sexy, but they didn’t exactly offer the best support for sex.

“Wait, I have an idea.” he said, and without further word, he straddled the bike, at her place.

“Castle what…”

He silenced her with a glare. A deadly, aroused glare. She swallowed hard and just followed his lead.

“You’re flexible. Let’s see how flexible you are.” he patted on his thighs, gesturing her to sit there.

“What’s going on in that naughty mind of yours?”

He shut his eyes tight and groaned. “God, I love it when you use a correct grammar.” he growled. “Now, let’s get these off.” he started undoing her pants.

“Without taking off the boots you won’t get my jeans off, you know that.”

“I didn’t mean _all the way_.” he replied. He finally managed to push both her jeans and her panties down to mid-thighs, more than enough for what he had in mind, and Kate seemed to understand right away: she leaned back on the gas tank and placed her legs on his chest. With his hands on her hips, he positioned himself right at her wet entrance. “Ready?”

Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself up, nearly bending in half. “Yes. Damn your hands are cold.”

“Not for long.”

The twin groans that came from their lips when he plunged into her sounded as loud as gunfire in the quiet clearing. It wasn’t the best position ever, not exactly comfortable for any of them, but they literally need to fuck it out or they’d never arrive to the cabin in one piece. The precarious balance of the bike didn’t allow him much movement, also she was still confined by her tight jeans, and no matter how flexible she is, she can’t bend much more than that. But they were so horny that it didn’t matter. They weren’t looking for a long love-making session like those lazy afternoon when she was on call and miraculously no body dropped. Quick and hard was more in their minds in that moment.

“Fuck Castle… right there.” she whimpered, her head falling backwards when he changed the angle of his thrust and got to hit just the right spot.

He looked for a better support on his feet but the grass was slippery and he couldn’t trust his legs to hold the position. Grunting, loudly, he moved his hands from her thighs to the handle of the bike, knocking her helmet to the grass but finally getting a better purchase and a better angle for both of them.

That was it. Two quick, hard thrusts and she was gone, deep in the throes of her orgasm. Her fingers clutched at the hair at the nape of his neck so hard it hurt, but Castle didn’t care. Watching her cum was the Eight Wonder of the World, she wasn’t shy about it, and while she didn’t always scream it out, but he could always see it on her face, that smile of pure bliss that came after it seized her up and made her whole body stiffen then completely relax. He just loved it. He stood still as she came back down to earth, deeply buried in her blistering heat, until she opened her eyes and gave him a silent nod.

That was what he waited. The permission for him to go on. He gripped the handles tighter and thrurst into her again and again and again, with reckless abandon until he felt that familiar tightening low in his belly creeping up until with one final push he followed her in her bliss, gritting his teeth to suppress the loud growl that wanted to escape his lungs.

He nearly collapsed on her then he remembered her precarious position and refrained from doing so, and actually moved his bust upwards until he was sitting straight on the tight seat of the bike. With his hands on the back of her shoulders, she pulled her up from the gas tank but not enough to hurt her.

“You alright?” he asked, panting heavily.

Kate nodded and slowly slipped off his lap, sliding her legs down his chest to the side and set her feet on the ground. “Yeah… more than that…”

“Good… damn, I needed that.”

She stood up and chuckled. “Oh believe me, I noticed. And I think I needed it as much as you did.” she clumsily got her jeans up and fastened. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah… just a moment. Man, you’re flexible.”

“All that yoga served me well.” she grabbed their fallen helmets and handed him his own, then she kissed him for the first time since they had left New York. “Now let’s go. We still have an hour ahead of us and I’m kind of hungry.”

“Oh come on, you just had a bite!”

She shot him _the look_ just before she wore her helmet and sat back on her bike. “Shut up and get back on your seat. Jackass.”

They rushed back to the road to get back on their way to the cabin. If that was the trip to their short vacation, she had a very good feeling about the way they were going to spend it. She’d need a vacation from the vacation, if those were the premises.

And she wanted nothing else.


End file.
